


Magic in the Dust

by TheLuckyLady13



Series: Worlds in the Dust [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyLady13/pseuds/TheLuckyLady13
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up on his eleventh birthday only to be introduced to a magical new world. Peter is growing into this magic school surrounded by extraordinary people and trying his best to fit in but can peter see what more is going on when the dust settles?





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Marvel characters used in this story.  
> I'm planning on attempting a weekly schedule of updates to this work, but, knowing myself, I will most likely get off schedule at some point.  
> Anyway, I hope you like the story and leave any suggestions in the comments section.

Peter’s eleventh birthday was one of his most exciting ones yet. 

August 10th Peter woke up to shaking from some nightmare. It was strange, usually he could remember his dreams when he woke up but this one was different, at first, he thought he could remember most of it but as he woke up further the images of a red and blue suit, aliens, and superheroes faded from his mind. Within a minute the dream had faded fully and left Peter alone to shake the slightly haunted feeling.

Eventually, Peter gathered himself and decided that it was time to get out of bed. He got up and started getting dressed. Once he finished getting ready for the day he left his room only to run into Aunt May; she was preparing breakfast for him before he ran off to the library to read. School would be starting soon so the two of them were excited for a day of fun together before Peter would have a lot more on his plate. As they sat down to breakfast there came a knock on the door. Both May and Peter were confused because they weren’t expecting anyone over until Ned came later that night.

Getting up, Peter went and answered the apartment door. Standing outside was a confident looking boy in some odd looking robes. 

“Hello, I’m Tony Stark, may I come in?”

Peter stepped to the side, confused. Tony strode into the small apartment, humming and glancing around, seemingly judge his surroundings. Once they got to the dining area May looked at the two boys bewildered. 

“Peter, who is this?” May asked.

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“As I told Peter here I’m Tony Stark. I go to a school called Hogwarts and I was asked to deliver this to you.’ Tony said, pulling a letter out of nowhere and handing it to Peter.

Peter opened the letter and started to read it aloud. “We are pleased to tell you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wait,” Peter interrupted himself, “I didn’t apply for any school, so why am I getting an acceptance letter? And what does it mean that it’s a school of witchcraft? Does it teach people how to do magic tricks?”

“Do you not know about magic?” Tony quizzed. 

“What do you mean magic?” May needled back. 

“Have you guys ever noticed things happen around you? Things that shouldn’t be able to happen, especially when you have high emotions?” 

Thinking back on several instances that had been brushed off throughout his life, Peter’s mind settled on the night Ben died. 

“Yes, there have been times when a couple weird things have happened but that doesn’t mean I can pull a rabbit out of a hat.”

“Of course not, you, Peter, are a wizard, not some wanna be pretender.”

“How do you even know this?” 

“The school I go to, that you are being invited to attend, has a magic quill that records the name of every magical child in England. Peter, you made the list. That means you have magic even if you don’t realize, which is entirely possible because you are surrounded by muggles.”

Aunt May found her voice with a befuddled “muggles?”

“Muggles are what wizards call non-magic people. You would be considered a muggle because you are not a part of the wizarding community and have no magic.” Tony explained, already starting to get annoyed and bored with the conversation. “But explaining the wizarding world is not why I’m here. I’m here to deliver his” Tony pointed at Peter “letter and I am willing to help you out a bit if you decide to accept this.”

“What do you mean help me?”

“I get that muggle-borns sometimes have a hard time finding their supplies so I’m volunteering to help you out by bringing you back-to-school shopping. I’ll take you along and help you know what to get and what to do.”

“This all sounds fantastic, Tony, but I can’t go to Hogwarts!”

“Why not? Tony asked, genuinely curious.

“I can’t leave May alone.”

“Oh, Peter, sweetheart, don’t stay for me. I understand if you have your own reason for it but don’t make me be the reason you don’t do this.” May implored her nephew in a gentle voice. 

“But, May, we just lost Ben, and I don’t want to leave you all alone. It’s only been six months.”

“Peter, I’ll be alright, we always knew you were special, now you have to go show someone new. I’m sure that Ned and I will keep each other company if we get too lonely.”

“Alright then,” Peter turned to Tony, jaw set in determination, “I’ll go. When do you want to meet to go shopping?”

Tony just nodded to Peter’s choice. “I’ll come pick you up at 8 AM this coming Saturday, so you’ve got two weeks to prepare before we leave for school. The rest of what you need to know about the school is in the envelope. See you Saturday!”

Tony turned and was nearly to the door before Peter stopped him with a question. “Where are we going to go?”

“I’m guessing you’ve never heard of Diagon Alley?” With that Tony turned and left.


	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Peter to get his school supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I had trouble writing a couple scenes and had a dance on Saturday so I didn't finish writing until now. 
> 
> Just like always this has not been edited beyond briefly glancing over it myself, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Also, I decided to cut the shopping trip in half and do more in the next chapter, so you can look forward to that.

It was 8:30 on Saturday before Tony knocked on Peter’s door. When he opened the door Peter saw Tony chugging from a thermos that contained coffee he could have smelled across the room. Finishing his drink, Tony tucked the thermos in his robes. 

“Alright, lets get this show on the road. Where is your unusually attractive aunt?” Tony asked with a lopsided grin 

Crinkling his nose at the second half of the comment Peter replied “May couldn’t get work off so she gave me her credit card. Is that alright?” 

“Sure Pete, we’ll have to make an extra stop but it will be alright.”

With that the boys left, winding along a path unknown to Peter. Tony finally stopped outside a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Alright, it’s just through here then we’ll be in Diagon Alley where you can get all your supplies for the year.” Then Tony opened the door and guided Peter across the busy pub to a back entrance. Once outside, Peter was confused; there was only a brick wall out here, not some shopping center but before he could voice his thought Tony pulled a stick out of somewhere and tapped a series of bricks on the wall. The wall started to fold back and the bricks moved to form an arch.

Peter gaped in shock, that was so cool! Tony started forward as if nothing happened and Peter was force to either move or be left behind in the sudden crowd. They moved skillfully, making their way towards an impression ivory building that appeared to be a bank. Entering the bank, Peter was shocked by the presence of hundreds of short figures that were totally not human. He looked to Tony for an explanation.

“They’re goblins, they really like gold, so they run good banks.”

Before Tony could explain anything else, he was cut off by a goblin approaching them.

“Hello, gentlemen, how may I help you today” he said as if helping them was the last thing he wanted to do with his day.” 

“Hello, this is Peter Parker, he would like to open an account with you. He was raised by muggles, so he doesn’t understand the money system either.”

“I can help with the account, but you’re on your own explaining the currency.”

“Fine” Tony sighed.

Peter was gestured to follow the goblin into a side room. “Alright, to be certain, do you have any direct relatives that are wizards or witches? That would make this process easier.”

“I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean, you don’t think so? You either have them or you don’t.”

“Um, well, the thing is my parents, for all I know could have been, but they died when I was four so I can’t exactly ask them.”

“We can look up their names then.” The goblin said, completely avoiding the topic of Peter’s parent’s death. 

“Richard and Mary Parker were their names. I think my mom’s maiden name was Fitzpatrick if that helps any.”

He looked up to see a shocked look on the goblin’s usually stoic face. “You’re Mary and Richard’s kid? Their vault has been gathering dust for years now, what happened to them?”

“They were going to go on vacation and left me at my aunt’s house but then died in a plane crash.”

“That’s a shame, they were good people. But, good news for you, they already had a vault set up for your family and the last time your parents were here they left their key behind for you to use before they left.”

“So, my parents were wizards?”

“Oh yeah, your mom’s family was actually pretty well known, and your dad’s mother came from a nearly pureblood family. Your parents were well respected in wizarding communities, and they were kind to us goblins too.”

“I’m glad then.”

“Alright, then, let’s get you set up. You are the heir in mind for the Parker vault so here is your key. Would you like to visit now or wait till later?”

“For now can I just swap my normal money for wizard money? I need to buy school supplies and my guide for the day has been waiting long enough.”

“Of course, young Parker, come this way.” And with that the conversation was over and Peter exchanged his money rather quickly. 

Going back to the foyer Peter came face to face with an exasperated Tony Stark. “What took you so long? Seriously, kiddo, I’ve seen grandmas get through Gringotts quicker.”

“Oh, it turns out my parents were wizards and the banker was telling me a bit about them.”

“Whatever. Let’s get going.” Tony turned on his heel and started out the door (avoiding any conversations about *shudder* feelings.”). Peter followed along with a roll of his eyes, most people had a bit more tact dodging conversations about his orphan status, but it wasn’t all that uncommon of a reaction. 

“Alright, what’s the first thing on your list?”

Peter glanced down at the list in his hand. “It says I need some robes. Where do we get those?”

“Okay, to the robe shop then.”

Making their way away from Gringotts, Tony and Peter went down the busy street until they were able to push themselves into a shop with a sign reading Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. At Tony’s prompting, Peter read off the supplies list. Tony turned to guide Peter towards one of the tailors when Peter caught sight of the rejected robes bin and its sale sign. He quickly pulled away from Tony and moved to the bin. Tony’s face scrunched up in confusion. He had never been to that part of the store before; his robes were always specially tailored. Peter let out a triumphant sound as he was able to find a robe that didn’t seem too far off his size. 

“What are you doing? You do know those are the reject robes, right?” 

Peter flushed. “May and I don’t have much money, so I try to save as much as I can as often as I can. She works so hard; this is my way of trying to make things easier on her.” 

Tony was a little flabbergasted at the pure kindness the kid was showing, thinking only of his aunt and not of himself. ‘Well,’ Tony decided, ‘I’m bringing him into this mess, at least I can get him something to help.’ 

“Alright, so how about this? I’ll get you some new robes, that way I never have to see that” he gestured to the sloppy robe, “monstrosity ever again.” 

“What? It’s alright, Tony, I'm fine wearing robes that are a little messed up, you don’t have to get me anything!” Peter waved his arms frantically, trying to convey just how okay he was and that he didn’t need Tony’s help. It just made Tony laugh. 

“Chill, Pete, that thing is more insulting to the eyes than grandma underwear. Is that really how you want to look, Underoos? No? Well then, let me help my eyes out and get you something decidedly more attractive.” 

By the time Tony was done speaking he had guided Peter to the tailor, leaving Peter blinking at the sudden change in location. Tony began to engage the tailor in fast Italian, and the tailor simply moved Peter into place on a platform and moved his limbs to take his measurements. Peter was still caught up in the whirlwind that is Tony Stark enough that he allowed the positioning and conversation to flow without interruption. 

“Okay, we are finished.” The seamstress expressed which caused Peter to turn to the mirror and let his jaw drop at his reflection. He was wearing smart black robes that didn’t have a flaw in sight. 

Tony coughed to get Peter’s attention. In the time that Peter spent gawking at his reflection he had gathered the rest of the uniform pieces that Peter would need and had settled the bill with the store. “Come on Underoos! I don’t have all day. We still have more stores to go to.” 

Peter scrambled to follow as Tony left the shop. “Right,” Peter gasped as he finally caught up, “the next thing on the list is textbooks. Where do we go for those?” 

“Well, there’s Flourish and Blott's Bookstore or I suppose you’d prefer the second-hand bookstore.” 

“I would like that if it would be alright. “ 

“Fine, it’s that store right there, if you go in, I’ll wait outside. I have a reputation to uphold after all. Down the street a way is an ice-cream parlor where I'll be waiting. Don’t take too long.” and with that Tony turned towards the ice-cream shop and left Peter to make his way to the second-hand store. 

Inside, Peter was greeted by a well-loved, albeit cluttered, shop with overflowing shelves of books that seemed to have seen better days. It was cozy. He started down the scattered isles, trying to find the books on his list. He made quick work, even grabbing a couple books that seemed interesting, and was heading out onto the street in no time. Starting towards the ice cream shop, Peter was surprised by a hand landing on his shoulder and shoving him to the ground. 

Behind him stood two boys, one thin and styled and one buff and intimidating. “Well, well, well, look at this, it’s another poor little nobody. Look at his books, they’re falling apart. Ha, how pathetic.” 

Before the bully could say anything more, he was cut off by a confident voice “Really, Hammer? You’ve stooped to picking on eleven-year-olds? That’s low, even for you, and I’ve seen you try and best me.” The thin boy sputtered and attempted to hedge his way back into the conversation, but Tony cut him off once again. “Take your little enforcer and leave, Hammer. Got that? And you, Vanko? Stay away from the kid or I’ll put you both in your place again, after all, it was so much fun last time wasn’t it?” He finished the verbal dress down of the bullies with a smile that made Peter’s skin crawl. 

The bullies high tailed it away from the scene, tripping over each other in their haste. Peter turned to Tony and asked in almost reverent voice “What did you do last time?”

“Good luck finding out” was the saucy reply.

Peter nodded, shakily and allowed Tony to guide him through getting the rest of his inconsequential supplies. Loaded up with cauldrons and books and robes a plenty, they stopped outside of what Peter suspected to be the last stop for the day. 

The shop was called Olivander’s.


End file.
